Mission: 2110: Early Years
by BeckyTide
Summary: A story of what ifs. An alternate timeline kind of thing. Caleb has just woken up from 58 years in Cryogenic Stasis and a young woman is determined to fulfil her mother's dying wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mission 2110 or any of its characters, plots, storylines.**

**AN: This is my first FanFic that I have decided to publish, so it may not be brilliant. ****I decided to write a story of what could have happened before the year 2110 and after Caleb woke up. Also I wanted to add in something of his past, like his best friend (he could have had one before he was frozen) determined to reach him and help him to win the war.**

**Chapter: 1 First Meeting**

**The year is 2105. Caleb Lansing-Gant has just woken up from 58 years Cryogenic stasis. The daughter of a friend of his from the past, is searching for him in order to fulfil her mother's dying wish: to help him win back Earth's freedom.**

"Karin! Karin!" a frightened, female voice crackled and screamed over the radio.

Karin immediately woke up; she would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Katie? Where are you?" she asked. Her head and chest still hurt. The impact of the Roboidz' arm against her chest and then hitting her head on the ground the night before flashed through Karin's memory.

"I'm in a Shade Plant, just south of where we somehow split up. They're trying to turn me into one of them!" her voice sounded higher than usual.

"Calm down, I'm on my way!"

Karin turned to look at her other recruit, the one that was with her still. Eric was strong and brave; however, he was fast asleep and very injured. She could not risk him coming with her so she slipped out quietly and headed south.

Day was breaking when Karin finally reached the Plant. Her legs felt as though they were on fire.

"I have to keep moving," she murmured in pain, "I have to find my other recruit."

The place stank. Dead bodies smelled better compared to this place.

Grunting with effort, Karin moved stealthily in order to manoeuvre her way around the stinking Shades.

She daren't call Katie on her radio. She couldn't endanger herself anymore than necessary, not if she wanted to find her recruit and to survive.

Eventually she found Katie, curled up in the corner of a dark room. The Shades did not seem to enter this room for some reason.

"Karin!" the recruit half whispered, half shouted, "You came back for me."

"Of course I did, why would I leave one of my last two recruits behind?" Karin asked quietly, stunned that Katie cared this much about her.

Katie simply shrugged and clung to Karin as they made their way back out of the Shade Plant.

They arrived at their temporary HQ, where Eric had just woken up.

"Where'd you go?" he asked Karin as she packed up the very few possessions she had.

"To get Katie." she simply said as she helped him sit up, "How's the leg?" she asked.

"Still sore, but I'll live," he muttered, "You should have woke me up," he said furious that she risked her life and did not tell him.

"I'm fine now, so really you don't have to worry." Katie said.

Eric was never good at expressing himself so he simply said, "Yeah I guess." and left it at that.

"Are you guys ready?" Karin asked.

Her recruits nodded and both shouted, "Onwards and upwards."

Karin beamed with pride. She had taught her recruits well, "Let's go then."

It was hot and sticky when the trio finally reached the ocean. The two recruits immediately started to paddle their feet in the cool, refreshing blue water.

Karin stayed alert they were so close. She could feel it. Soon she'd find him, the guy that her mother was determined to find before she died. Karin shuddered at the memory of the death of her beautiful mother. Sarah Knight was a kind-hearted sweet old woman. Despite her pacifism beliefs, she managed to do well with fighting the Roboidz. Then again, she really couldn't really call those kettle-heads people now could she?

A loud noise pulled Karin out of her reverie.

'A Roboidz, just what we needed,' thought Karin as she prepared herself. She cast her eyes round about, looking for her recruits.

They were standing wide-eyed, looking around them.

"What's that noise?" they both asked fear evident in their voices.

"Looks like our break has been cut short." Karin said as she looked for a way to cross the big ocean.

A few miles up the beach, she noticed a speedboat moored to a jetty. Why there was a speedboat there, she had no idea, but she grabbed Eric and Katie's hands and took off running towards it.

"What's a speedboat doing here?" Eric asked.

Both girls shrugged and they got on it. Karin revved it up and they were speeding over the water.

"Do you even know how to drive these things?" Katie asked as Karin stalled for the third time.

"No, but how hard can it be?" she asked.

The two recruits looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Two or three very long staggering hours later, they could see four large industrial ships in the middle of the ocean. Large Roboidz patrolled the upper decks of the ship and Karin's heart sank. She should have guessed that Future Gate would be guarded by the evil Roboidz. This unexpected turn of events should really have been expected and Karin found herself shaking with fear.

'What if he is long dead? What if he doesn't know any more than I do?' Karin couldn't help it; she knew it was pointless to speculate what had happened to Caleb between the year 2047 and today. She could only hope that he was still alive.

Karin parked the speedboat as near to the ship as she dared and turned off the engine.

"OK, here we are," she said quietly.

Her recruits were uneasy; they had every right to be. Carefully and quietly, they boarded Future Gate.

Karin knew exactly where she was going as her mother gave her the schematics for Future Gate, for her to memorise. Her mother was adamant that she would memorise it. She wanted her to be focused on her mission and not to get sidetracked.

They turned around another corner. Karin bumped into another human being.

He was tall with sparkling blue-green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a green hoodie and black leather jacket overtop, with black trousers, gloves and shoes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," they both said then looked at each other properly.

"Oh my goodness, you're human!" he said jumping with joy.

Karin stared at him wide-eyed, "You are…?" her heart filled with hope, he looked exactly how her mother described him.

"I'm Caleb," he said, "Leader of the resistance. Well at least I'm fighting the Roboidz; I don't really have anyone to lead just yet, not until I can get recruits here from the past. Although I do have a recruit back in the year 2010 helping me out with gaining access to the Cycon Archive."

"Oh my gosh! It's really you!" Karin was ecstatic she hugged Caleb, "My mum told me everything about you."

Caleb looked confused, "I don't know anyone, in fact I remember nothing of anything that happened before I woke up from Cryogenic Stasis," he said.

"Oh right yeah. You've lost your memory." Karin slapped her forehead, "I should have realised."

"Ahem!" one of the recruits cleared their throats, "You've forgotten something."

"Oh right! Caleb, these two are my recruits, Eric and Katie. They are the last two surviving." Karin introduced the recruits with a sad smile, "The other two were mutilated into pieces, we're still unsure as to who did it as I'm pretty sure Roboidz cannot wield swords."

Caleb looked at them and a boyish grin spread over his face, "It's nice to meet you. At last, I'm not on my own." he said pulling the two recruits into a big hug.

**AN: Please review, constructive criticism is always helpful.**

**Chapter: 2 will be up soon^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 Into the Unknown**

**Hey guys I know its a little late, but here is chapter 2. Internet's been for a few weeks and school got in the way of my writing. Hopefull that's all sorted now and chapter three will be up soon. Enjoy!**

Caleb could see tall buildings with bright decorations around him. There were people milling around, wearing warm clothing holding shopping bags in their hands and going into these buildings. He did not know what they were for or what he was doing here. The ground was cemented and smooth. Trees were growing in amongst the bushes further away from him. Suddenly he heard a familiar sound, the sound of Roboidz footsteps approaching. Strangely he felt calm, almost accustomed to the sound and then he saw one of the big, hulking, cans of junk, shuffling its big, heavy feet along the pavement. This one was picking up litter. Caleb would have laughed to see this 9ft tall beast turned into a mere slave, however something was wrong and he could not quite put his finger on it.

Caleb was now suddenly in a parking lot. He wasn't entirely sure how he got there as he did not remember walking. He heard a young girl's voice, pleading with someone or something to leave her alone. Without thinking he ran towards the sound of her voice. A young, beautiful girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes was being attacked by a group of five older boys. Caleb did not hesitate. He came up behind them, roundhouse kicked one in the head, who then subsequently ended up knocking out the guy next to him as he fell to the floor. That left three. They came towards him with knives and he dodged, punched and dodged some more until they were all unconscious on the floor.

Caleb helped the girl to her feet and smiled his charming smile, "I'm Caleb," he introduced himself, concern filled his eyes, "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded slowly, "Yeah, I am now. Thanks," she said, her voice was like a wind chime caught in the breeze, "I'm Sarah Knight."

Caleb then found himself back on Future-Gate, however there were lots of people walking around. A woman turned down the same corridor that he was walking in.

"Oh Caleb, who's this?" she asked.

Her voice sounded familiar, 'Cybele?' he thought, 'But that was impossible, Cybele was an artificial intelligence. Their voices did sound similar though.'

Caleb looked at the girl by his side, "This is Sarah Knight, I saved her from a group of boys that were attacking her," he said.

She looked at Caleb hard, "I do wish you wouldn't get into fights Caleb." she chided him, "However, I am glad to see that you're alright," the woman said to Sarah…

Caleb woke up with a start. It was only a dream and yet it had felt so real. That woman, why did she sound very similar to Cybele. Why did he feel so relaxed when he had the Roboidz shuffling down the street?

He got out of bed and looked around him and sighed. He was going to have to get used to this. Not knowing who he is, not being able to remember anything. It frustrated him. Cybele had told him not to worry and that he was a good kid, but... He couldn't help but wonder, what was he really like? He looked at his left arm, the one with the cybernetic implants. Was he even human to begin with? He only woke up out of Cryogenic Stasis, three weeks ago. Everything had been so new to him, he couldn't even remember his own name.

Caleb shook his head to clear it. He'd go to Cybele, she'll help him make sense of it all.

He quietly walked out of the room so he did not disturb Karin and her sleeping recruits and stealthily made his way deeper into Future-Gate. He arrived at a small set of steps attached to a gangway. Here was where he called for Cybele.

"Cybele? Cybele?" Caleb called.

"What is it Caleb?" her reassuring voice answered as light spilled through the corridor.

"I had a strange dream," he began, "It felt so real, I don't understand it."

"It was most likely nothing Caleb," Cybele tried to reassure him.

"It involved Roboidz and a girl," he paused, "I'm sure I've seen her face before, how I just don't know."

He described his dream to Cybele. She remained quiet throughout his description. When he was finished she said:

"I'm sure it was nothing Caleb, go back and get some rest. You mustn't let these things bother you, after all, you are the chosen one, the one to defeat the Roboidz."

"But…"

"Caleb, you must rest," Cybele interrupted him, "You need to remain focused on your mission." the light faded away.

"Yeah, ok," Caleb said and then left heading back to his command post.

He could hear Karin and her recruits playing some sort of game as he walked into the room. He walked over to the new people. Something else he would have to get used to. New faces, voices, and personalities. The prospect of having people to talk to was both terrifying and exciting.

He watched them playing with cards. How could they be so relaxed?

"Oh Caleb, there you are," Karin said, packing up the cards, "Where'd you go?"

Caleb yawned and sat down next to her, "I had a strange dream and went to talk to Cybele about it."

Karin's eyes widened, "Cybele? As in another human?"

Caleb shook his head, "No she's an artificial intelligence, she woke me up from Cryogenic Stasis and is the only friend I have."

"Had," she corrected him.

He stared at her blankly.

"We're your friends too," she explained.

Caleb slapped his forehead, "Of course you are, I'm still not used to having other humans around."

He looked around him, "Anyway, how can you guys be so relaxed?" he asked, "There are Roboidz here on Future Gate, I'd never be able to relax until they are all destroyed."

Karin smiled, "My mother had always told me to find time to relax," she replied, "That way I wouldn't be too stressed to continue fighting with the Roboidz. Anyway, life isn't fun if you don't relax."

Caleb didn't know how to have fun, or even what it felt like to have fun.

"Right," Caleb said.

"Caleb, what do you know about the Roboidz?" Karin asked.

"They've been here far longer than I've been awake."

"I remember my mother talking about the Roboidz toys of 2020. She said that her mother had one." Karin said.

"Toys? There were Roboidz toys at one stage?" Caleb was flabbergasted, "Can't imagine the Roboidz ever bringing happiness to anyone," he said rather gloomily, he shook his head "On a brighter note, you guys are here now, so we can begin to eliminate the Roboidz. Together we'll find their weakness and take out those metal heads."

Karin looked somewhat doubtful, "Exactly how do we that?" she asked, "I mean it just feels like such a huge responsibility for the four of us. "

Eric and Katie nodded, "But we are willing to do whatever it takes to bring them down."

Karin smiled, "Yeah, no matter how hard it is," she agreed, "Although with that leg of yours, your staying put until it mends."

Caleb led Karin and Katie through cold, dark corridors. The place stunk with the filthy, creepy Shades. Caleb did not know what would be waiting for them as he turned around another corner. His instincts were on high alert as they continued walking. All this was still awefully new to him.

"Caleb exactly where are we going?" Karin asked as they turned around yet another corridor.

He stopped walking for a few brief moments to explain.

"I thought we should go look for the central computer, it should have all the information necessary to destroy the Roboidz," he answered.

"Caleb, I hope you do realise that most of the time, it's never that easy, I mean, back in 2098 I tried to hack into one of the main computers in a Roboidz compound on the mainland and I inadvertently set off the main security systems. Let's just say it wasn't very pleasant."

Caleb looked thoughtful, "Well, we'll just have to hope we can get into the system without any hiccups."

Karin sighed, "It still won't be that easy," she muttered.

The group continued making their way stealthily through Future-Gate. They saw many Roboidz patrolling the corridors. Roboidz of different classes, doing different tasks. Karin shuddered at the sight of so many Roboidz all in one place. She couldn't wait until each and every one of them were destroyed.

Caleb stopped suddenly and groaned, "The door is being guarded by a lot of Roboidz."

Katie peeked around his shoulder, "What are they guarding?" she wondered aloud.

"My guess is something important. Really important." Caleb speculated.

"Haven't you been in that room before, Caleb?" Karin asked.

"Not yet, I haven't gotten around to exploring the whole of Future-Gate just yet," he replied, "It is big after all."

Karin nodded in agreement, "So are we gonna try and get passed them?" she asked hesitantly.

Caleb considered for a minute and then shook his head, "As much as I would love to take them down, I think it might be better if we were to try to find another way into the room, " he said slowly, "That way it should minimise the risk of injury by a small fraction."

"Good plan," Karin agreed. She wasn't ready just yet to physically fight another Roboidz.

**Will Caleb find another way into the room or will he end up having to fight the Roboidz? What is the meaning behind his dream? Is it a supressed memopry from so long ago? All will be revealed in the following chapters^^**


End file.
